En esos días
by Arestelwen
Summary: Aome y Sango están en cierto período del mes.. ¿quiénes sufrirán las consecuencias?... capítulo III editado
1. Capítulo I

A/N Hola a todos. Gracias por querer leer este fic. Normalmente no escribo este tipo de fics... pero igual espero que les guste. Yo sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo comedia, pero haré my mayor esfuerzo, además, habrán unos cuantas escenas que realmente valdrán la pena. Antes de empezar con el capítulo, tres cosas.

1°: Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews en mi primer fic _What words bring_. Probablemente no leerán este fic, por el hecho de ser en español, pero bueno. También quiero agradecer especialmente a Isa-chan. Gracias por revisar mi historia, y espero ver tu review.

2°: Aquí nada de parejas raras. I/A, y tal vez un poco de M/S y Sess/Rin, sólo tal vez.

3°: Me duele tener que decir esto, pero... NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ES MÍO!!! (llora) Pertenecen a la maestra del anime, R. T.

Por favor.. Si Inu fuera mío.. ¿Realmente creen que estaría aquí escribiendo esto? Estaría haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes (cuidado mentes de alcantarillado.. saben que no me refiero a eso)

Ahora sí. Vamos con la historia

****

En esos días

Por Arestelwen

Su olfato se lo indicó desde el momento en que Aome cruzó el pozo.

Sí. Estaba seguro. Esa semana no sería muy agradable. De hecho... prometía ser bastante dolorosa.

****

Capítulo I

"INUYASHA!!!"

El hanyou bajó las orejas en un vano intento de protegerse del grito

"¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS BUSCANDO?!"

"Comida ¿qué más?" Respondió molesto, mientras seguía hurgando el contenido de la mochila de la joven. Un paquete llamó su atención y lo tomó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es esto?"

El rostro de Aome subió de tono hasta igualar el kimono de Inuyasha al ver con horror como estudiaba un paquete de toallas higiénicas.

"ABAJO!!!"

Inuyasha quedó estampado en el suelo.

Rápidamente le quitó el paquete de ítemes femeninos de las manos.

"E- eso es mío"

"¡¿Y porqué hiciste eso?!" Le gritó desde el piso.

"¡Para que aprendas a pedirme las cosas!" le gritó aún roja. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papas fritas y se la tiró en la cabeza.

Con una última mirada de ira, se marchó de la choza.

La joven sacó de su mente lo ocurrido al ver a la exterminadora sentada en el suelo usando su Hiraikotsu para apoyarse.

"Sango"

"Aome" le sonrió.

Notó que la Joven se puso de pie con cierta incomodidad, lo que le recordó el favor que le había pedido.

"Traje lo que me encargaste, Sango"

"Gracias. Hummm... espero que no haya sido una molestia"

"No te preocupes" respondió Aome sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros "de cualquier manera, debía traer para mí también... vamos, te enseñaré cómo usarlas"

Ambas se dirigieron en dirección a la aldea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Inuyasha aún podía sentir el piso en su cara. Con cuidado, se levantó y miró la mochila de Aome. Se había olvidado por completo de la bolsa de papas fritas tirada en el piso y miraba fijamente la mochila.

Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Alertó su oído y su olfato, y miró hacia la entrada. Aome demasiado lejos como para que descubrirlo... y si lo hacía; un "abajo" más, uno menos...

Sigilosamente, abrió la mochila. Se sentía como una especie de ladrón, pero realmente quería saber. Estaba metiendo su mano entre las cosas de la muchacha cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro que casi lo hizo saltar.

"No creo que a la señorita Aome le agrade que husmees así en sus cosas" le dijo la voz de Miroku.

"YA CÁLLATE!! SÓLO QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES EL PAQUETE ESE!!"

El monje miró con curiosidad "¿qué paquete?"

Inuyasha encontró el famoso paquete junto a otros tres iguales. Uno estaba abierto, y dentro tenía varios "sobres" blancos con algo adentro.

__

No creo que se dé cuenta pensó apoderándose de uno de los "sobres" y dejando todo como estaba

Pronto lo único que pudo verse del monje y del hanyou fueron sus espaldas, absortos como estaban en el descubrimiento de los avances tecnológicos del futuro.

- - - - - - - - - 

"¿Para qué serán estas alitas?" Dijo Miroku analizando el ítem femenino. Inuyasha la olfateó... le recordaba el hospital de la época de Aome.

De pronto, la joven miko y la exterminadora entraron charlando animadamente.

En menos de un segundo, ambos se dieron vuelta sujetando la toallita tras la espalda.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Aome mirándolos con sospecha.

"Nada" respondió el monje con toda la inocencia de que era capaz.

"Feh.." farfulló Inuyasha desviando la cabeza con arrogancia.

Aome imitó el gesto y le dio la espalda. Sacó uno de las paquetes de su mochila y salió de nuevo acompañada de Sango, que había presenciado el intercambio de gestos con cierta diversión.

Mientras se alejaban, le preguntó el motivo del altercado, y la joven se refirió al pequeño episodio con el paquete de toallas higiénicas.

"Pero él no podía saber, Aome" le dijo finalmente "Es cierto que no debería meterse en tus cosas, pero por lo general tú no te molestas"

"Tienes razón... mejor me disculpo con él ahora mismo" dijo entregándole lo que tenía en las manos 

"¡Volveré enseguida!" Le gritó corriendo de regreso a la aldea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Qué alivio, suspiraron ambos en el momento en que las jóvenes se fueron. Luego volvieron a la tarea de estudiar aquel misterioso objeto, y acababan de descubrir que tenía papelitos que se despegaban cuando escucharon los pasos los pasos de Aome fuera de la choza.

****

Continuará...

Arestelwen: OK. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme reviews para saber qué es lo que opinan. 

El segundo capítula ya está a medio escribir, así que sólo necesito sus reviews.

Inuyasha: (se cruza de brazos) Nadie te va a dejar reviews... Feh...

Arestelwen: (levanta las cejas) ¿Y eso porque?

Inuyasha: Porque es un fic estúpido. Por eso.

Arestelwen: (ojos llorosos) Inuyasha... 

Inuyasha: Oye.. yo...

Arestelwen: ABAJO!!

Inuyasha queda aplastado contra el piso

Inu: Oye!! Se supone que tú no puedes hacer eso!! Sólo Aome puede!!

Arestelwen: De hecho, sí puedo. Yo soy la autora y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi fic. Ahora, como iba diciendo antes, sólo déjenme sus reviews, así escribo más rápido ;D. Y en cuanto as ti (mira a Inuyasha) ya vas a ver lo que te va a pasar en el próximo capítulo

Inuyasha: .....


	2. Capitulo II

Hola a todos!!! Ya estoy otra vez aquí, con el segundo capítulo.  
  
No puedo creerlo... snif snif.. EL PRIMER CAPITULO ALCANZÓ 10 REVEWS.. voy a llorar.  
  
Inuyasha: eres una tonta  
  
Arestelwen: (le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza) sí, sí, lo que tú digas   
  
Inu: Oye, no hagas eso  
  
Arestelwen: bueno, en qué iba.. a sí. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron review: Kaissa; anita-asakura; Bunny Saito- espera a que se enteren para qué es el famoso sobre!!-;VALE9315; L@uKpa -muchas gracias!!, por decir que leerás el otro fic, por lo de los personajes y por avisarme, no me había dado cuenta!- ; Neo cristal Serenity; YaShi-mgj -te dejé un review.. lo leíste?-; Misao CG; y Megumi Sagara1-me has dado una idea genial!! Pero no diré cual es...-  
  
Inuyasha: ya terminaste??  
  
Arestelwen: abajo!! (golpe en el piso) Isa-chan, gtracias de nuevo por tus ideas... y por leer el principio de este capítulo... no diré nada con respecto a murti..  
  
Inuyasha: Ahora sí terminaste???  
  
Arestelwen: (-.-u) tan caballero como siempre...  
  
Inu: Y eso qué se supone que... (Arestelwen rápidamente le tapa la boca)  
  
Arestelwen: No importa... Antes de empezar, lo usual, la maestra es Rumiko Takahashi, no yo (suspira)  
  
En Esos días  
  
Capítulo II   
  
Eres un insensible  
  
"Inuyasha! Quería disculparme por..."  
  
Ambos ya se habían dado vuelta y vieron a la joven, agitada por la carrera, abrir los ojos redondos como platos y palidecer. La palidez, sin embargo, no tardó en ser reemplazada por un encendido rojo.  
  
"Inuyasha..." empezó Aome con voz dulce "ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
(En el rincón más alejado de la aldea)  
  
"ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!! ABAJO!!!"  
  
Varios aldeanos levantan la cabeza y ven una nube de polvo salir más o menos a la altura de la choza de la anciana Kaede (¬¬U). Suspiran y vuelven a sus labores  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
"¡¿Y ahora qué se supone que hice?!"  
  
gritó Inuyasha tan pronto pudo despegar la cara unos centímetros del piso.  
  
Lo que el hanyou no sabía era que mientras Miroku y él ocultaban la toallita, ésta había quedado pegada en la mano del monje, a quien no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sacudírsela... yendo a quedar pegada justo en una de las orejas de Inuyasha.  
  
¡¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ HICISTE?!! ¡¡¡ESTO HICISTE!!!"  
  
Dijo arrancado la toallita de su cabeza y mostrándosela.  
  
Miroku, que ya se alejaba y estaba justo a la entrada con cara de "yo no hice nada", dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando la anciana Kaede entró seguida por un canasto lleno de hierbas medicinales bajo el cual asomaban las patas de Shippo. Luego de hechar un vistazo a la escena, pasó entre todos como si nada saludando a la joven.  
  
"Aome, me alegro de verte. Dime, ¿Inuyasha ya te está molestando?"  
  
"¡¡Pero yo no...!!" Bastó una rápida mirada de Aome para que Inuyasha se callara  
  
"No se preocupe, no pasa nada" Dijo la joven riéndose y haciendo gestos con una mano como para restarle importancia.  
  
Shippo, que por fin había podido deshacerse del canasto, corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos  
  
"Aome!!!" Luego de abrazarla, el zorrito se trepó a su hombro.  
  
"Shippo!! Me alegro de verte" respondió saliendo de la choza y caminando hacia donde la esperaba Sango.  
  
"Aome, no quiero volver a ayudar a la anciana Kaede!! Me hizo caminar kilómetros con ese canasto lleno de quién sabe qué!!"  
  
La joven se limitó a reír.   
  
"Shippo, necesito hablar un momento a solas con Sango"  
  
El kitsune saltó de su hombro y luego de despedirse hechó a correr hacia la aldea -no sin hechar una que otra mirada hacia atrás.  
  
Sango miró a Aome con cara de interrogación  
  
"No preguntes" eso y un suspiro fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. "En fin, no tiene importancia"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Una hora después, las dos jóvenes se hallaban de regreso en la aldea, Inuyasha se negaba a hablarle a Aome, Aome se negaba a hablarle a Inuyasha (y de paso se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba el incidente), Shippo se dedicaba a dibujar con los lápices que Aome le había regalado, y Miroku se encontraba "meditando" junto a Sango, que limpiaba su arma con dedicación.   
  
Sin ningún motivo aparente, Sango dio un salto   
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!" El monje quedó tirado en el piso con un ENORME chichón en la frente. "mantenga sus manos alejadas, Su Excelencia, a menos que quiera sufrir las consecuencias"  
  
Lamentablemente para Miroku, se le ocurrió responder "Por ti sufriría cualquier cosa"  
  
PLAFF!! La mano de la exterminadora quedó marcada en su cara por un buen rato.  
  
De pronto, Aome se tensó  
  
"percibo fragmentos de la perla"  
  
"Dónde?!" Inuyasha ya estaba de pie empuñando a Colmillo de Acero.  
  
"vienen hacia acá muy rápido"  
  
Se alistaron para el combate mientras veían acercarse una nube de polvo a una velocidad increíble, pero se relajaron al ver que era Koga, todos menos Inuyasha.  
  
"QUÉ QUIERES LOBO RABIOSO?!!!!" Sujetó su espada con firmeza  
  
" Ah, eres tú, bestia. Pues vine a visitar a mi mujer" dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Aome sólo suspiró (-.-u) Era un caso perdido.  
  
"ALÉJATE DE ELLA" estaba apunto de atacar a Koga con el Viento Cortante, cuando...  
  
"Inuyasha, abajo"  
  
El hanyou llegó al suelo con un golpe seco. El "lobo" no pudo evitar una sonrisa inocente.  
  
"¿Es sólo mi imaginación o estás más bella que de costumbre?" Dijo Koga tomando ambas manos de Aome y mirándola intensamente a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
Inuyasha se tomó la libertad de responderle desde el piso  
  
"Tiene que ser tu imaginación, porque yo la veo igual que siempre"  
  
El pie de Koga fácilmente llegó hasta la blanca cabeza del hanyou y la aplastó contra el piso.  
  
"Pero qué grosero, Inuyasha. Koga sólo intentaba ser amable"  
  
"Pero es la verda..."No pudo terminar, ya que Koga le hundió la cabeza aún más en la tierra  
  
"Aome, tú eres mi mujer, yo nunca te mentiría" insistió Koga acercando su rostro al de ella, que estaba paralizada por el asombro.  
  
Inuyasha, que había observado todo desde el piso, se las arregló para alcanzar el brazo de la joven y tirarlo, haciéndola caer justo encima de él.  
  
"AY!!! PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!!!" Gritó justo en su oreja. Inuyasha miró la cara de Koga, cuyos ojos ya se salían de sus órbitas.  
  
"DEJA TRANQUILA A MI MUJER, PERRO SARNOSO!!"  
  
El hanyou se abrazó a Aome, que cada vez se encontraba en mayor estado de shock.  
  
Koga tomó el brazo libre de la joven e intentó ponerla de pie, pero Inuyasha se sujetaba a ella tan firmemente que tuvo que empezar a tirar de ella.   
  
Estaban prácticamente safándole el brazo cuando Aome por fin salió de su shock y se dio cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación... y de la posición: .... estaba en el suelo... abrazada por Inuyasha. SOBRE Inuyasha... Y Koga tratando de pararla.. haciendo que Inuyasha la apretara todavía más...   
  
Se despertó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.  
  
"SUÉLTENMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó. Koga perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella.. y de Inuyasha.  
  
Los tres se miraron.  
  
En una fracción de segundo el trío estaba de pie, cada uno en distinta gama de un lindo tomo rojo.  
  
" ES QUE NO SE DAN CUANTA DE QUE NO SOY UNA MUÑECA PARA QUE USTEDES JUEGEN CONMIGO!!!!!!!"  
  
Sí. Aome estaba REALMENTE furiosa.  
  
De pronto, Koga se dio cuanta de lo que su instinto le había querido decir desde hacía rato. Sacó algunas cuantas mentalmente y se sonrojó aún más.  
  
"Creo.. que no debería haber venido esta semana... "  
  
La joven, que ya tenía el rostro bastante "rosado", se sintió sonrojar todavía más (si es que eso era posible)  
  
"Cuidate mucho" fue la despedida del joven youkai, y luego se fue.  
  
Inuyasha esperó... sabía que venía la famosa palabra... pero el ver que Aome no decía nada, levantó la vista, que había clavado en el piso desde que se puso de pie.  
  
La muchacha parecía haber entrado otra vez en estado de shock... aunque en realidad estaba intentando bajar un poco el tono de su cara.   
  
"Y ahora qué te pasa?" Preguntó por fin el hanyou con su habitual tono de desdén, que por cierto no armonizaba para nada con el color de su cara en ese momento, y cruzándose de brazos.  
  
~respira... respira... él es así... no estalles. ~ pensaba Aome... hasta finalmente...  
  
"INUYASHA, ERES UN INSENSIBLE!!" Le gritó empezando a llorar y hechando a correr.  
  
Miroku, que había visto todo junto a Sango y Shippo, iba a levantar la mano hacia cierto lugar... pero antes de tocarla siquiera: PLAFF!!   
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Gritó Sango con todas sus fuerzas, luego hechó a correr detrás de Aome. Shippo pasó junto a Miroku (¬¬u), se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio un golpeen la cabeza.  
  
"Oye, eso me dolió!!"  
  
"Eres un tonto!" Respondió, y hechó a correr tras las dos jóvenes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Un par de horas después, todos estaban de regreso, Sango no le hablaba a Miroku, Inuyasha y Aome ni siquiera se miraban, y Shippo jugaba con Kirara.  
  
De pronto, Aome se tensó por segunda vez en ese día.  
  
"Un fragmento... y no es Koga"  
  
Continuará..  
  
Inuyasha: PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACERME ESO #$%/&"/#/#!!!!!!  
  
Arestelwen: te dije.. yo soy la autora (risa malévola)  
  
Inuyasha: eeehh (empieza a retroceder) qué me piensas hacer ahora....  
  
Arestelwen: (camina hacia él ignorándolo) Bueno... dejen sus reviews!! Quiero saber que opinan!! Además, el próximo capítulo será muy bueno (sonrisa malevola)  
  
Inuyasha: (sigue retrocedeindo de Arestelwen) qué me vas a hacer??...  
  
Arestelwen: (sigue ignorándolo y hacercandose a él "peligrosamente") Sólo apreten el botoncito de ahpi abajo!! Vamos que no es tan dificil!! Así me apuro con el próximo capítulo ; P   
  
(de repente, sonríe y mira a Inuyasha a los ojos arqueando un poco las cejas)  
  
Inuyasha:... qué...   
  
Arestelwen: (empieza a correr persiguiendo a Inuyasha, que sale corriendo antes de poder decir nada) VEN PARA ACÁ!!! YO QUIERO TOCAR ESAS OREJAS!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..... 


	3. Capítulo III

Hola gente!!! Siento mucho no haber subido este capítulo antes, pero me han ocurrido muchas cosas... de hecho, estuve a punto de borrar este capítulo por completo y reescribirlo. Digamos que vengo saliendo de algo así como una crisis nerviosa, y mis ideas para escribir fueron las únicas se tomaron un descanso y se fueron de vacaciones antes de tiempo...

Inuyasha: Eres una tonta.

Arestelwen: Oye!!!

Inu: Parecías Aome, tan preocupada por tus exámenes.. (imita voz de mujer) tengo que estudiar, tengo que ir a la escuela...

Arestelwen: abajo!!! (Inu se va de cabeza al piso) qué crees que me gustan acaso!!!!

Inu: Y qué se supone que piense, si esas cosas que llaman exámenes son totalmente inservibles!!

Arestelwen: buen punto, pero el asunto es que esas cosas inservibles van a influir en mi futuro!!!!! 

Inu: feh... (se para)

Arestelwen: baka

Inu: ¡¡¡cómo que..... (antes de que pueda terminar de decir algo, Arestelwen saca de la nada un rollo de cinta aislante y le tapa la boca)

Arestelwen: En fin

****

Sesskago: qué puedo decir??.. el se busca lo que le pasa!!!! (risa malévola)

****

Kali-L: gracias!!! Sip, definitivamente no es fácil.. y creo que este capítulo dejará a más de alguien decepcionado.. pero también es un mal necesario (..rayos.. odio esa frase)

**Emi Tachibana****:** LOL definitivamente!! no creo que NUNCA vaya a ocurrir en la serie!!!

**Chiisana Minako**: a mí también me encantan las escenas Inu/Kag.. lamentablemente, en este capítulo no se dan realmente.. pero en el próximo.... LOL (se ríe sola pensando en el próximo capítulo) 

****

Kaissa: grax!!! ahora que salí de vacaciones, yo creo que nos encontraremos más en msn. Además que aprovecho de escribir. Oye.. tienes que escribir tú tb!! Me tienes metida con tu fic..

****

Yashi : sabes??.. puedo arreglar lo de las orejas...LOL te parece en el próximo capítulo??... oye... en el camino de los sueños la habías empezado aquí, y después no la continuaste... en fin, sí la lei.. ME DIO MUCHA PENITA!!!! (llora). No me acuerdo si te deje review... definitivamente estoy leyendo la continuación.

****

vale9315: gracias!! Yo no diría que soy buena escritora ¬¬u, pero me las arreglo... 

****

Muurtilla : ¬¬u

**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black****:** gracias!! Snif snif. 

****

Irina: ¬¬u ok.. ya... bien... ok... (tu conoces el tono en que digo esas cosas...)

Este capítulo probablemente te va a decepcionar, Isa-chan, pero mi estado anímico no da para escribir igual que antes.. realmente estuve mal, y se nota en este capítulo.

Tengo que advertirles que este capítulo no es tan gracioso.... me resultó bastante difícil escribirlo de hecho... en todo caso, necesitaba que pasaran ciertas cosas que... bueno, mejor les explico después que lo lean...

Inu: hrfffrrrmmmm

Arestelwen: si te portas bien, te desato cuando termine el capítulo... 

****

Capítulo III

"Dónde??" Preguntó inmediatamente Inuyasha, poniendo una momentánea tregua a la ley del hielo.

"Está en el bosque"

Aome tomó su arco y su carcaj con flechas y salió corriendo detrás de Inuyasha y Miroku seguida por Sango con su Hiraikotsu, Shippo y Kirara transformada. 

El monje, la exterminadora y el kitsune montaron en Kirara, mientras el hanyou subía a la joven miko sobre su espalda... a pesar de todo, Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar que la aparición de lo que fuera que llevase el fragmento era una buena oportunidad de que Aome se olvidara de una vez del "accidente".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lo sabía. Por el espejo de Kanna y por sus espías, y pensaba aprovechar la situación... 

Atacaría su sensibilidad. Esa muchacha era el punto débil de Inuyasha, si lograba hacerla caer... Inuyasha sería un juego.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los seis llegaron rápidamente a un claro en el bosque, y en el centro... estaba nada menos que Naraku

"Vaya, vaya. Así que me encontraste, Inuyasha" la voz siniestra de la aparición lo llenó de rabia... y también a Aome, si bien permaneció en silencio apretando su arco ¿es que acaso hasta Naraku cuestionaba sus habilidades como sacerdotisa?

"Naraku" El nombre más parecía un gruñido cuando brotó de los labios de Inuyasha.

El monje dio un paso adelante "A qué has venido, Naraku"

La figura, cubierta por la piel de mandril, dejó escapar una risa malévola.

"Por sus fragmentos, por supuesto" Inuyasha levantó su espada, ante lo cual Naraku sonrió calculadamente.

"Pero descuida, esta vez no vine a pelear contigo... vine por la muchacha"

Inuyasha se ubicó como un escudo enfrente de ella.

"Maldito.. tu pelea es conmigo!! Deja a Aome tranquila!!"

Una nube de insectos venenosos apareció a espaldas de Naraku y se lanzaron a atacar a Inuyasha.

"VIENTO CORTANTE!!" Los insectos de deshicieron bajo la presión de la espada, sólo para ser reemplazados por más nubes de los mismos. 

Todos estaban tan preocupados de defenderse de los insectos, que ninguno se dio cuenta del tentáculo que se acercaba hacia la joven sacerdotisa hasta que la alcanzó.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" El tentáculo la tomó por el tobillo y la arrastró por el suelo... ¿cuántas veces iban a tirar de sus extremidades ese día?

"AOME!!!" El Colmillo de Acero cortó el tentáculo liberándola. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí.."

"NARAKU! MALDITO ENGENDRO!!" El colmillo de Acero cortó varios tentáculos al mismo tiempo

Aome había recuperado su arco y sus flechas, y estaba a punto de disparar, cuando sintió una voz que le hizo soltar la flecha en otra dirección.

"Aome" 

La voz era dura y le hizo sentir un frío penetrante en la espalda. Se quedó paralizada.

"Aome... ¿no estás cansada de todo esto?" La voz parecía afable... conocedora...

"Qué quieres decir" su tono indiferente enmascaraba la realidad. La escuela, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, Kikyo, Inuyasha... sí estaba cansada

"¿No te sientes utilizada?"

"No sé de qué hablas" oh, sí que sabía... transportada de un lado a otro para distintas utilidades: detector de fragmentos, purificador de fragmentos, cocinera, máquina de hacer tareas, arquera... y reencarnación de sacerdotisa resucitada. Todo en uno.

"No estás harta de que cuestionen tus habilidades?" la voz iba cada vez más profundo dentro de la llaga...

"nadie cuestiona mis habilidades" recordó todas veces que Inuyasha... 'ni siquiera puedes disparar una flecha' 'eres una tonta' 'tu comida sabe horrible'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A su alrededor, todos se defendían de los ataques sin prestar atención a la que le ocurría a la joven miko

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"¿No te gustaría que dejaran de compararte con Kikyo?"

No respondió esta vez... sí. Era lo que había querido desde un principio. Podía escuchar a Inuyasha "Kikyo era esto, Kikyo hacía mejor aquello". Sí. Quería que dejaran de compararla con esa sacerdotisa por la que le habían quitado sus almas.

"Puedo ayudarte" la voz sonaba tan dulce

"yo....." 

Naraku sentía la lucha interna de la joven, y sentía cómo iba cediendo. Su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla... sólo un poco más...

"yo..."

"Puedo hacer que Kikyo desaparezca"

"yo..."

"Sólo ven conmigo.."

"yo..."

"Puedo hacer que dejes de ser una carga para todos"

Qué????!!!! De pronto, como despertando de un trance, vio a Inuyasha salir arrojado contra el suelo por uno de los tentáculos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Tomó otra flecha, tensó el arco y disparó al tentáculo que había arrojado al hanyou. La viscosa extremidad se desintegró atravesada por la flecha

"Qué te crees, Naraku!!! ¡¿Que soy una tonta que va a caer en tus juegos?!!!"

Naraku estaba furioso... su plan estaba mancillado.

"Estúpida humana!!!"

Otro tentáculo fue directo hacia la muchacha, pero Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la alejó con un rápido salto.

"NADIE TRATA ASI A AOME" le gritó. Cierto. Nadie trataba así a su Aome... bueno, a veces él lo hacía, pero eso no era el punto... alto. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿SU Aome?

Se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente el momento de ponerse a pensar (¬¬u), así que en lugar de eso, atacó.

"Señorita Aome, cuidado!!" El monje Miroku la empujó a un lado cuando otro tentáculo se abalanzaba sobre ella.

"Aome!! Detrás de ti!!" Sango, montada en Kirara, la sacó volando justo cuando iba ser atravesada por otro tentáculo más, y la depositó en el suelo unos metros más allá.

Eso fue lo último. Si creían que se iba a quedar a sí como así, estaban muy equivocados. ¿Qué se creían? Ella no era ninguna niñita indefensa...

Sin que se diesen cuenta siquiera, tomó una flecha y tensó su arco.

"NARAKU!" Lo apuntó "DEJA... DE... MOLESTARNOS!!!" 

Soltó la flecha, que emitió una fuerte luz rosada y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su objetivo atravesándolo.

Un objeto de madera cayó al suelo.

"Otro de sus trucos..."

Nadie se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de una sombra oscura que se alejaba farfullando algo acerca de la histeria y las malditas hormonas femeninas...

****

Continuará...

Arestelwen:ya sé, ya sé... deja bastante que desear.. ni siquiera creo que Naraku sepa qué es lo que son las hormonas, pero era lo que supongamos que sabe ok?.... (se da vuelta y empieza a quitarle la cinta aisladora a Inuyasha) listo, como te lo prometí..

Inu: feh...

Arestelwen: En todo caso, les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar muuuy bueno... digamos que cierto personaje va a hacer una de sus apariciones, habrán unos cuantos ataques de celos, varios "abajo" (Inu queda aplastado contra el piso) ¡lo siento!!

Inu: baka...

Arestelwen: abajo!!!!

Inu: ouch...

Arestelwen: te lo buscaste. Como sea... les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor!!! Ya lo tengo todo planeado!!! Además, lo subiré (ojalá) dentro de la semana, si todo sale bien... aprovechando que ya salí de vacaciones.... porfa DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Sus reviews me suben el ánimo!!

Inu: tonta

Arestelwen: (le hace una seña para que se acerque.. Inu, inocentemente se acerca...)

Inu: qué?

Arestelwen de pronto se lanza sobre Inuyasha, lo derriba y se pone a jugar con sus orejas

Arestelwen: qué lindo!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Bájate de encima mío!!! 

Arestelwen lo ignora y sigue jugando con sus orejas como si nada.


	4. Capítulo IV

Arestelwen: hola a todos!!! Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir el capítulo!!! Es que estuve trabajando en una tienda por la temporada de Navidad, y después estuve un tanto bloqueada.. 

Inuyasha: Tonta, y eso que ni siquiera te pagaron bien... feh

Arestelwen: OYE!! NO TIENES POR QUÉ RECORDÁRMELO!!!

Inuyasha: ehhhh

Arestelwen: Ahora déjame responder a los reviews

****

Yashi: Ningún problema!!! ... todavía no me acuerdo si he dejado review en tu fic.. pero me gusta mucho!!!.. en todo caso, voy a revisar.

**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black** : lol.. es que yo también me habría puesto furiosa... grax por entender lo del capítulo!! Ojalá que te guste lo que viene

****

kagomepotter_713: Qué bueno que te guste!!, definitivamente se viene más Inu/Kag!! Ya verás (sonrisa a lo tipo Joey de Friends) y Grax por tu apoyo

**Neo cristal Serenity**: Es que me baso principalmente en la serie, y la veo doblada al español. En un principio la iba a dejar como Kagome, pero suena mejor Aome, y estoy más acostumbrada cuando se trata de escribir en español. En mis fic en ingles la dejo como Kag

****

Sesskago: LOL. lo siento!! Pero bueno, creo que ahora si verás más de eso.. (sonrisa "inocente") No!! Sango no murió!! Soy una tonta, disculpa mi mala redacción, pero edité el capítulo para arreglar el garrafal error.. lo siento mucho!!!

**Megumi Sagara1**:LOL.. sip, estoy de vacaciones!!! Hm... creo que experimentaré con Sess/Kagura más adelante, pero no en este fic... ¿te gusta Rurouni Kenshin?

****

Chiisana Minako: Lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes!! De verdad... LOL.. yo también me pongo asi!!! De donde crees que me "inspiro" para sacar sus reacciones! LOL espero que te guste lo que viene... LOL

****

Glory: muchas grax!!! De verdad me alegro de que te guste!! Siempre sube el ánimo saber que lo que uno escribe es valorado. Espero que sigas leyendo!!

****

Kaissa: grax!! Lo siento mucho, el motivo por el que no nos hemos encontrado ahora último en msn es el mismo por el que no había actualizado.. ^^u.. y luego me voy de gira.. pero igual intentaré conectarme antes de irme!!

**SangoSakura**: NOOOOO!!!! Discúlpame!!! No murió!! Fue un error de redacción!!! En todo caso ya lo arreglé.. sorry!!

****

VAL: grax!!! Espero que este capítulo te guste!!!

****

Kisuna: Gracias!! En verdad me halagas!! Entiendo perfectamente a que te refires.. a mi también me quedan mirando cuando me dan ataques de risa frente al computador ^-^*!! Espero que te gusten estos capítulos!!

****

Fafa: .. qué bueno que te guste!!.. pero.. quién dijo que el celoso sería Inuyasha.. (risa diabólica) MWAJAJAJA!!!

Gracias como siempre a Isa-chan, que me dio algunas ideas muy buenas... locas.. pero buenas

Inuyasha: Terminaste ya???

Arestelwen: ¬¬u caso perdido.... como sea, el capítulo me salió tan largo que al final lo dividí en dos capítulos que subí al mismo tiempo y agregué otras partes que si bien no son necesarias para la trama básica, le sientan bastante bien (sonríe.. ).. además, corregí el error en el capítulo II, que varios me hicieron notar.. sólo quiero dejar en claro otra vez.. Sango NO muere! ^^u

Inuyasha: oye!! No me gusta que me ignores!!

Arestelwen: (sonriendo malévolamente) no te preocupes, pronto recibirás MUCHA atención...

Inu: qué.. qué quieres decir??...

Arestelwen: ya verás..... (Inu abre los ojos como platos y retrocede) AY!! Antes que se me olvide!! (saca un celular y marca un número) Hola! Yashi??. Arestelwen. No, es que estoy con alguien. Oye, necesito que vengas lo antes posible. No, ya te envié un vehículo... No te voy a decir qué, pero digamos que lo encontrarás muy cómodo. OK. Nos vemos!! (corta)

Inu: que me quieres hacer..

Arestelwen: nada... todavía...

Inu: ...

Arestelwen: Mejor ven, veamos cómo te va en los capítulos (de la nada le acerca una silla a Inu y se sientan frente al computador, que misteriosamente apareció... de la nada.) Arestelwen, aprovechando la situación, corre lentamente su silla hasta que queda pegada a la de Inuyasha y reclina su cabeza sobre su hombro...

****

En esos días

Capítulo IV

Mientras volvían a la aldea, nadie se atrevía a hablarle a Aome... aunque para el caso, nadie hablaba con nadie

Inuyasha avanzaba en silencio, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos para poner atención a cualquier cosa... ¿porqué había pensado en "SU" Aome?.. es decir.. bueno, sí era un tanto posesivo de ella... pero nada más. No sentía absolutamente nada por ella... no había nada entre ellos... de acuerdo, SÍ había "algo" entre ellos... PERO NO EN ESE SENTIDO!! Además, se suponía que él amaba a Kykio... "aquí la palabra clave es **se supone**" le dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza. De acuerdo, TAL VEZ sí sentía algo por ella... naaah, imposible... cierto??... o sea... en realidad se había enfadado MUCHO cuando Naraku la llamó 'estúpida humana'... pero eso no quería decir nada... "pero luego pensaste en ella como TU Aome" Ahí estaba otra vez esa vocecita... 

Aome, por su parte, se reprochaba el haber estado a punto de caer en la trampa de Naraku.. ¿cómo había sido tan tonta? Naraku había aprovechado todas sus inseguridades para hacerla dudar de sí misma... y lo que más la perseguía era que lo que más la había hecho dudar habían sido los insultos sin sentido y las comparaciones de Inuyasha. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, no le molestaría tanto, pero viniendo de él... precisamente de aquel que más le importaba... 'realmente no debería dejar que mis sentimientos por él me afecten así...' pensó mientras seguía caminando...

Sango caminaba detrás de Aome. Por su mente pasaba una linda fantasía.. 'Miroku se le acercaba... la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a caminar... de pronto la miraba a los ojos y le hablaba "Sango, tengo que confesarte algo..." su corazón latía con rapidez mientras el rostro del monje se acercaba al suyo..' 

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" una linda mano marcada en la cara del monje "Y MÁS LE VALE QUE ALEJE SUS MANOS, EXCELENCIA, SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE!!"... 'tenía que arruinar mi fantasía' pensó suspirando

Silencio

Shippo caminaba junto a Kirara, demasiado asustado de Aome, Sango o Inuyasha como para acercarse a ellos, y definitivamente evitando la compañía de cierto monje, después de todo, no quería tener malos ejemplos. (¬¬u)

Miroku, por su parte, caminaba al final, contemplando embobado la "espalda" de su adorada exterminadora.

Llegaron a la aldea y con "Feh" Inuyahsa saltó a la rama de un árbol para continuar "meditando" mientras los demás iban a informarle a la anciana Kaede lo que había sucedido.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y en forma relajada, con excepción sólo de los reccurrentes golpes hacia Miroku.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron sabiendo que comenzaría nuevamente la búsqueda, que habían aplazado debido las "situaciones" del día anterior. Aome optó por dejar su bicicleta... considerando las circunstancias, y antes de marchar, se tomó un píldora. Inuyasha, que la observaba con atención (por qué no me extraña?¬¬) se preocupó, recordando que había visto esas cosas en el botiquín de la joven.

"Aome.. ¿estás enferma?"

"ah?"

Con un gesto, el hanyou le indicóla caja de donde había sacado pastillita. "Eso es lo que toman en tu época cuando están enfermos.."

"Ah!! No... no te preocupes estoy bien.." respondió con una sonrisa un tanto... bueno.. demasiado amplia.

"estas segura??..." 

"¡¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!!" le gritó Aome antes de darse cuanta de lo que hacía. Inuyasha retrocedió ante el grito con cara de asustado, recordando exactamente el periodo del mes en que se encontraba... La joven sacerdotiza sintió varias miradas posarse sobre ella, y sonrió de nuevo "Lo siento, no me hagas caso... gracias por preocuparte!!"

"Feh.." Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y dándose aires de importancia, murmuró " no quería que nos demoraras aún más.. boba"

Gran error

"ABAJO!!"

Shippo, Sango y Miroku miraron la escena un tanto aburridos (¬¬u)

Aome se dio vuelta con una jovial sonrisa en el rostro para despedirse de la anciana sacerdotisa 

"Adios!! Volveremos pronto!!"

"Volverán pronto??"

Inuyasha se levantó del piso para protestar, pero antes de abrir la boca...

"abajo!!" Hanyou estampado en el suelo.

"sí, es que tengo exámenes la próxima semana.. hasta entonces!!" La joven miko se acercó luego a Sango y le entregó una pastilla diciéndole algo al oído, a lo que la exterminadora asintió.

Y con eso, se fueron por el ya conocido camino que los alejaba de la aldea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya era cerca del medio día y nada había sucedido... es decir, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Inuyasha no había molestado a Shippo, Aome no había dicho la "palabra" ni una sola vez, Sango no había golpeado al monje, y las manos de éste habían permanecido donde debían, o sea, una en su báculo y otra a su costado... lástima que no pudiera decirse lo mismo de sus ojos...

De pronto, Inuyasha se acercó a Aome

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"dime" la joven se sorprendió por el tono curioso de la pregunta. Sonaba tan... inocente.

"¿qué es lo que había en ese paquete?"

Aome sintió como se iba poniendo del color del haori de Inuyasha. Se acercó a la oreja de Inuyasha y le habló tan bajo que apenas pudo escuchar. La reacción de Inuyasha fue digna de una fotografía... lástima que la muchacha estaba demasiado ocupada bajando el color de sus mejillas para fijarse en la expresión del hanyou.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, el demonio le habló otra vez

"oye..¿para qué era eso que te tomaste antes de salir??"

"Eh... e- eso no tiene importancia.." le dijo tratando de restarle interés del asunto ^^u

"es que actuaste muy raro"

"¿a qué te refieres?" ^^u "yo no he actuado raro"

"oye!! No seas malagradecida!! Te estoy preguntando de buena manera!!"

"...QUE NO SOY MALAGRADECIDA!! Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN ESA PASTILLA ERA PARA CALMARME UN POCO!!!" le gritó furiosa

"YA SÉ QUE ESTÁS EN ESA SEMANA DEL MES Y QUE ANDAS IRRITABLE, PERO SI VAS A ANDAR CON COSAS POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS DECIRME!!" le ladró en respuesta. 

Aome se quedó de una pieza. Entonces sintió la ira ir subiendo poco a poco hasta que...

"ABAJO!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!!"

Si. La pastillita había dejado de hacer efecto.


	5. Capítulo V

****

En esos días

Capítulo V

Al ver que Inuyasha no se ponía de pie, la joven comenzó a preocupares.

"Inuyasha..." lo llamó, pero cuando el hanyou no respondió, Aome rápidamente se agachó para tratar de levantarlo del piso.

"Inuyasha! Lo siento! LO SIENTO! No fue mi intención!" le decía mientras lo levantaba por los hombros y lo daba vuelta.

Aome tuvo que contener la risa. En su regazo tenía a un hanyou con la cara y parte de la cabeza cubierta de lodo tosiendo y tratando desesperadamente de respirar.

Cuando la joven miko había gritado "abajo", no se había fijado en que estaban justo frente a una charca, he Inuyasha cayó enterrando la cabeza precisamente allí por bastante rato.

Al parecer, ni siquiera un hanyou resistir mucho sin aire...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

El día continuó sin rastros de fragmentos, y lentamente dio paso a la noche, que lo cubrió todo con su manto de oscuridad. Los viajeros se detuvieron para acampar y pronto tuvieron un agradable fuego brindándoles calor. Aome le pidió a Sango que se encargara de la cena y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque por un par de minutos para luego volver y sentarse contra el tronco de un árbol. La exterminadora no tardó en imitar a su amiga y alejarse del campamento, y luego volver a ocuparse de la cena. El monje las miró extrañado, pero prefirió no preguntar, después de todo, aún pesaba la advertencia de la exterminadora y los gritos de Aome. Más tarde le preguntaría a Inuyasha si había averiguado algo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Shippo se acurrucó en los brazos de Aome y se quedó profundamente dormido. 

La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Todo era quietud y silencio. Tendida junto al fuego, dejó su mente vagar..

No había sentido ningún fragmento en todo el día, como Inuyasha "amablemente" le había señalado. Sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero aún así se sentía inútil cada vez que el hanyou hacía esos comentarios. 'Porqué no puede darse cuenta que él me importa?' pensó mirando con tristeza la silueta que, sentada en la rama de un árbol, se recortaba contra la luz de la luna. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inuyasha olfateó instintivamente en la noche. Se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo para cerciorarse de que no había demonios cerca, y para asegurarse de que todos amigos estuvieran bien. Su sensitivo olfato no lo alertó de ningún peligro, por lo que volvió a sus cavilaciones acerca de Aome y Kykio. (... ¬¬u por favor, en qué más creen que iba estar pensando?? Que no vieron la categoría del fic??)

'Kykio era my importante para mí.. ES importante!! Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?' "estás pensando en Aome" otra vez la vocecita esa en su cabeza 

'ya cállate' 

"no" 

'tonto'

"baka" 

'NOME DIGAS ASÍ!! TÚ ERES EL BAKA!!' 

" te acabas de decir baka a ti mismo" 

'...'

"Supongamos que tienes dos caminos. En uno te espera una horrible muerte y un boleto sin regreso al infierno en compañía de una sacerdotisa muerta que te odia y quiere arrastrarte con ella hacia la eternidad, y en el otro camino tienes a una linda joven que se preocupa por ti, está siempre contigo, nunca te pide nada a cambio excepto que la trates bien, y además, te ha dicho que está enamorada de ti. ¿Cuál camino eliges?"

'...' 

"ya veo que no eres muy listo...'

'grrrrrrrrrr'

"Probemos un ejemplo un poco más gráfico.. Imagínate que todos los demonios del mundo incluyendo a Naraku, a Koga y a Sesshomaru secuestran a Aome y a Kykio, las ponen a un l kilómetro de distancia y están listos para matarlas al mismo tiempo. Sólo podrás salvar a una de ellas de una horrible muerte. ¿A quién salvas?"

'mato a los demonios y las salvo a las dos"

"¬¬u erhhhh... tonto, no tienes esa alternativa.."

'déjame tranquilo, baka'

"Sabes.. si no te puedes dar cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por Aome, entonces tienes mucha razón en decirte baka a ti mismo"

'YA CÁLLATE!!'

"de acuerdo... baka"

'...'

Por lo menos la voz se había ido. Sin embargo, intentó imaginar lo que le había dicho, y se estaba inclinando peligrosamente hacia salvar a Aome, cuando vio una serpiente caza-almas pasar volando. En silencio se bajó de la rama y se internó en el bosque siguiendo a la serpiente, sin darse cuenta de que una mirada lo seguía.

Avanzó entre los árboles hasta encontrar a la dueña de aquella serpiente.

"Kykio..."

"Inuyasha... viniste"

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos... y de pronto entendió lo que la voz había dicho acerca de los caminos. En los ojos de Kykio había odio, muerte y deseo de venganza...'no puede ser..' se dijo a sí mismo y se forzó a mirar de nuevo. Esta vez, no vio más que una máscara de indiferencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aome vio a Inuyasha bajar de la rama y adentrarse en el bosque, pero falló en ver la serpiente azul que había llamado su atención. Con cuidado, dejó a Shippo junto a Kirara y lo siguió. Avanzó a tropezones hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pronto le llamó la atención una luz azulada que venía de un claro. Avanzó hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol y ver qué es lo era, aunque muy en el fondo lo sabía.

Se asomó a mirar y vio a Inuyasha... y a Kykio. Sintió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

Kykio tomó las manos de Inuyasha..

"Inuyasha... quiero que vengas conmigo" le dijo con voz seductora. 

Aome sintió como la tristeza se transformaba en ira y dejó que sus celos la dominaran. 

"ALÉJATE DE ÉL MALDITA ZORRA!!!!!!!!!"

Kykio abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Su reencarnación no se portaba así normalmente Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía.. y para el caso, tampoco lo que acababa de escuchar.

"A-Aome.."

"ABAJO!!" Inuyasha quedó aplastado contra el suelo. Aome entonces fulminó con la mirada a Kykio "QUÉ TE CREES!!! QUE PUEDES VENIR Y LLEVARTE A INUYASHA AL INFIERNO ASÍ COMO ASÍ??!!!!"

La sacerdotisa rápidamente ocultó su sorpresa bajo su tono indiferente.

"No es tu problema lo que yo haga"

"AL DIABLO CON ESO!! CLARO QUE ES MI PROBLEMA SI TE TRATAS DE LLEVAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO AL INFIERNO!!! ÉL NO TIENE PORQUÉ IR AL INFIERNO SÓLO PORQUE TU TE LO QUIERES LLEVAR!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡claro que tiene que ir!!!!!" el volumen de la voz de la sacerdotisa iba aumentando cada vez más "¡¡¡ÉL ME LO DEBE!!!"

"INUYASHA NO TE DEBE NADA!!! ABAJO!!" Inuyasha, que había logrado pararse se fue directo al suelo "SI TU HUBIERAS CONFIADO EN ÉL DESDE UN PRINCIPIO CUANDO ESTABAS VIVA, NADA DE ESO HABRÍA PASADO!!!"

"QUÉ TE CREES!! INUYASHA VENDRÁ CONMIGO!!"

En hanyou se las había arreglado para pararse nuevamente, cuando sintió que Kykio lo tomaba de una mano y empezaba a caminar. De pronto, Aome le tomó la otra mano y lo tiró hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que se cayó al suelo.

"INUYASHA NO VA A NINGUNA PARTE!!!!!!" 

El hanyou miró atónito como un aura se formó alrededor de la joven miko, y luego... agarró a Kykio por el pelo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. (O.o)

El aura alrededor de Aome desapareció de pronto y ella se quedó mirando sin poder creen lo que acababa de hacer.

"Kykio.... yo.... no..... los siento mucho!!"

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y, salvando la última dignidad que le quedaba, se alejó lentamente.

"me retiro... por ahora"

Con eso, Kykio desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a Inuyasha y Aome solos.

La mente de Inuyasha comenzó a procesar lo que había pasado... Aome le había gritado a Kykio... le había gritado que ÉL era la persona que más quería y no podía llevárselo al infierno... y después le tiró el pelo a Kykio y la golpeó en la cara... 

Un olor a sal lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que Aome estaba llorando sentada en el piso.

"Aome..." la muchacha bajó la vista.

El hanyou se acercó, no muy seguro de qué hacer.. ni de lo que ella le fuera a hacer a él. –se agachó y la llamó de nuevo

"Aome..." La joven se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su hombro

"Inuyasha, perdóname....tú.... probablemente querías ir con ella"

'qué!!!' de todas las cosas era lo último que esperaba oír.

"Aome...." le dijo abrazándola "es.... es verdad lo que le dijiste a Kykio??"

La muchacha no respondió.

"Aome... ¿es... cierto que... que soy la persona que más quieres?..." Inuyasha la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos... tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas

Aome no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le acababa de preguntar... lo miró a los ojos y.... sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

"Inuyasha.... yo...."

Inuyasha había entrado en una especie de trance mirando en las profundidades de sus ojos... 

Y escuchó como en un sueño las siguientes palabras de la muchacha en sus brazos

"... sí... es verdad..."

Vagamente, ambos fueron conscientes de que sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios a punto de tocarse...

"HEEEEEEENNNNNTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII" el grito de Sango resonó en todos los rincones del bosque.

Inuyasha y Aome se miraron y dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, se sonrojaron intensamente y se separaron.

"eh...volvamos al campamento"

El hanyou asintió, y mientras regresaban al campamento, tomó la mano de Aome y la apretó levemente dentro de la suya.

La joven se sorprendió, y agradeció la cálida presencia del hanyou a su lado. Sin embargo, una pregunto se formuló de pronto en la mente de Aome... ¿qué habría hecho Miroku para que Sango lanzara semejante grito?-.-u

****

Continuará...

Arestelwen: qué tal?? Cómo estuvo?? LOL de acuerdo.. Kykio se salió MUCHO de su personaje, pero bueno, digamos que le da un toque de.. algo

Inuyasha: ja... como si eso fuera a pasar..

Aparece una limosina negra MUY lujosa y se estaciona frente a ellos.

Arestelwen: Sí!!! Por fin llegó

Una joven baja de la limosina

Arestelwen: Yashi!!!! (la saluda cariñosamente)

Yashi: por fin llegué!!!

Inuyasha: y ella quién es??

Arestelwen: Yashi, ya conoces a Inuyasha, Inuyasha.. Yashi (Yashi mira fijamente las orejas de Inuyasha)

Inu: erhhh... qué te pasa... (retrocede.. sólo para chocar con Arestelwen, que se había ido a ganar detrás de él y rápidamente le ata las manos con una cuerda y luego los pies)

Arestelwen: lo siento Inu, será sólo por un rato ^^... Yashi, es todo tuyo mientras me despido, después lo compartimos.. ok??

Yashi: ok.... (se pone a jugar con las orejas de Inu) ME ENCANTAN TUS OREJAS!!!!!

Arestelwen: (de fondo se escuchan los gritos de Inuyasha tratando de escapar) Porfa dejen sus reviews!!! Me encanta leer lo que piensan de mi fic!!! Además, prometo responder!!!

En el próximo capitulo sabrán qué pasó con Sango y Miroku.. (sonríe inocentemente)

Antes que se me olvide... el próximo capítulo probablemente demore un poco, porque me voy de gira a Brasil el miércoles -originalmente me iba el viernes pasado, pero ... es una larga historia LOL.. y MUY graciosa por cierto, que si quieren les cuento, pero me tienen que decir- aunque voy a escribir el capítulo en el viaje, cosa de traerlo listo. Nos vemos!!!

Arestelwen se va hacia donde están Inu y Yashi

Arestelwen: tengo una idea.. Yashi, ven un poco (le dice algo a Yashi en el oído) me ayudas??

Yashi: claro!! 

Inu: (trata de arrastrarse lejos mientras Yashi y Arestelwen lo miran "inocentemente" y se van acercando) aléjense!!

Arestelwen: RÁPIDO!! TÚ A LOS PIES Y YO A LAS COSTILLAS!!!

Se lanzan sobre Inuyasha y empiezan a hacerle cosquillas. Inu se revuelca en el piso muerto de la risa

Inu: AYUDAAAAAAAAA


End file.
